One type of a vehicular braking device has been known for example, in the Patent Literature 1. In the vehicular braking device shown in FIG. 1 of the Patent Literature 1, a feed-forward control and a feed-back control for a linear valve are executed so that the control hydraulic pressure Pwc which corresponds to the wheel cylinder pressure of each vehicle wheel becomes the target hydraulic pressure Pref. In the disclosure of the Patent literature 1, the vehicular braking device is intended to achieve both improvement in responsiveness of braking control and suppression of excess responsiveness thereof which are normally not compatible.